Horizon
by VereniceDrugsong
Summary: Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it. Warning: Contains OCs and Yaoi/Yuri. Not an AU (by now). Rewritten twice.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating:** T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender:** Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings.

**Warning:** Contains Own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read.

**Note:** This is the third time I write this story. The plot line, the characters information and appearances, character and settings involved and writing style had change. A lot of things had changed since I first published the original idea of this story, in that moment it was called "Leaf, Sand and Metal." Then it became "Horizon". It's still "Horizon" but there had been some major changes, hopefully, this is a better story now.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

"State your name please."

The voice was strong and commanding. It bounced in the steel walls and amplified itself, echoing endlessly. It should have been eerie, but it was overrated.

"You are aware of my name. You have it in those folders." This voice was different, higher in pitch and somehow softer. It dispersed in the room, leaving no eco of its plainness.

"State your name." The first voice was now angry, it demanded answers. She huffed in annoyance and her pink and chipped lips twisting into a smile. Hell, these peoples were annoying.

"Amaya. No last name, no village, no country." She mocked them, telling them how much they knew of nothing. Her smile became wider, unfolding across her sickly looking skin. She liked to infuriate them.

"Why are you here?" She rolled her grey eyes in annoyance. Patience was running short.

"I am not conscious of the reasons. You are the ones that brought me here." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You don't know? Bullshit." She looked up to the ceiling, annoyed and shook her head. "You were found surrounded of bodies and blood, and you don't know. I repeat bullshit." She glared at the wall in front of her for a few seconds, before sighting and letting her eyes became blank again.

"Oh, **that**. It was self defense as I have told that ANBU, that and the few things I know. Send him my regards. " She said. Now they were pissed and they knew that sending her back to interrogation will not be useful. "Any way, not like I care. What do you really want?" The girl spoke nonchalantly. A bright light appeared in front of her, blinding her. A man landed in front of her, his shadow covered the girl and his body blocked the glow. She looked up at him. He extended his arm and fear flicked through her grey eyes. From his hand a long stripe of something fell. She shook her head to move her hair, her blond hair was dirty and tangled and she ached to brush it. She lifted her face and looked at the man. Defiance shining in her eyes. The man took a step to her. A glint of metal caught her eyes and she frowned. Shinny metal and blue clothe. The man held it for her to see. A hitai-ate with the leaf symbol.

She looked at it for a second and began laughing. Throwing her head backwards making the metal chair in which she was tied slide backwards.

"Seriously? You want me, the one you so dearly called criminal, to join your shinobi ranks?" the man just held up the band, she couldn't see his face. Damm the lights. "I can't say no, can I?" she murmured bitterly. The man crouched to her level, she saw a tiger mask. ANBU. The tiger shook his head. She closed her eyes and bent her head. "I will do it."

Behind a glass panel a group of ANBUs looked down at the dark cell. One of them, using a raven mask looked at a green folder in his hands. Among some paper of medical checkups and photos, he took out a card and look at it.

_Name: Amaya_

_Last name: ¿?_

_Date of birth: November 7th_

_Age: 13 years_

A photo of the girl was attached to it. She looked young and pale. Her eyes big and plain and her hair falling mesilly around her face.

"Why do you think she accepted?" he asked. The leader, wearing a hood over his face and mask, tore his eyes away from the glass and looked at the rest of ANBUs.

"Because she knew that it was the only option." The raven looked puzzled.

"The only option to what?"

"Out."

* * *

Here it is. Prologue.

I know, I know… Pretty cliché with the bright light and the metal chair and all that stuff. Couldn't help it really. n.n

-VD.


	2. Washed with the wind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating: **T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings. NaruHina, NejiTen and others.

**Warning: Contains Own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read. **

**Note: **Second chapter now, its short I guess, but interesting. Something important happens in this chapter.

I'll try to update every weekend.

* * *

**-Washed with the wind-**

Six months.

She had been here six months.

She had put her life to the line so many times for this place, that's not even her home. She hides in the shadows and tries so hard… for herself, for them, for no one.

Because she was no one. She had nothing to return to, no family waiting, no one missing her. She didn't even have memories of something better. She remembers darkness and cold, and vortices of colors and forgetfulness.

Amaya put the scroll in front of the fifth. She took it in her hands and scanned it quickly.

"Did the mission went smoothly?" The girl nodded. Then the Hokage added slowly "Any information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru?" Amaya's lips became a thin line and shook her head. The woman sight and rubbed her temples. Amaya blinked twice and looked at the women blankly. Tsunade reach out for her sake. "Well, you are dismissed. Report to your division and get some rest."

Amaya bowed her head as always and walked towards the door, before leaving she turned around. A smirk placed in her lips.

"Don't drink too much." She mumbled softly as she opened the door a little bit harshly and step outside out of the Hokage's rage, and in the process bumping into something. She closed her eyes and filched a little. Where are the ninja reflexes when you need them? A boy around 15 years, redhead, with pale skin, green eyes and the kanji for love tattooed in his forehead. She blinked several times, really confused. The boy had an almost blank expression. He opened his mouth to say something. She quickly cut in.

"Forgive me for my clumsiness, I'll take care to see were I'm going." She dodged him. As she and walked away faint sounds of when he entered the room reached her.

"Hokage-sama"

"Gaara."

Amaya stopped suddenly. She had been walking outside the Hokage's office when nausea hit her, she stopped on top of the stairs. She cover her face whit her hands, shaking a little. Her heartbeat was increasing to an abnormal pulse. She opened her eyes and breath in, trying to keep walking. Her head ached, and there was that little voice in her head whit its constant nagging. Like if she was forgetting something. She launched herself down the stairs.

Her vision was becoming blurry, she kept blacking occasionally. Panic rose to her throat, as well as bile. The urge to cry struck her, quickly and painfully. The air was stuck in her lungs, she panted, trying to force herself self to accept the oxygen.

Amaya looked anxious, she wanted so badly to run, to hit something. She wanted to stop the aimless way and scream, but instead she walked to an alley. She rest in the wall. She let go of her body and slide to the ground, biting her lip and suppressing a cry of confusion.

"I want to know myself so bad it hurts…" She closed her eyes tightly. She could not run.

Amaya never wanted anything, but her whole existence and life had been denied. She was no one in the line of living and still she was there, breathing and living.

She looked at the sky, slightly amused of the recent events. Never in her life had she expected thing to turn out this way.

It was so damn bittersweet.

Things might not be remembered, as well as they could. And she didn't knew what she wished for.

For a moment Amaya thought she could remember. A smile fluttering in the wind, red blood, screams and a green pinwheel. She hoped, she wished. Then she saw it, a more define image. She was looking at a bright dragonfly, the translucent red wings and the multifaceted dark eyes. The eyes then became human and orange and a voice asking. Where are you? **I'm **not here anymore. Where were you?

And suddenly, everything was empty, white, quiet and juts so, void of movement and form.

Amaya shook her head and stood up, walking out of the alley. The breeze hit her skin and hair, showing off a lonely tear that had made its way out of her eye.

* * *

So, this is it.

I can explain the dates, this happens six months before the start of Naruto Shippuden. Also, if you have noticed Amaya is a year younger than the rest, everyone else is 15 and turning 16.

I know that the chapter is weir and confusing, but remember Amaya is confused.

Till next time.

-VD.


	3. Ink

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating:** T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender:** Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings. NaruHina, NejiTen and others.

**Warning: Contains Own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read. **

**Note:** I don't know if someone reads this, but still I will continued writing because I need to get this story out of my head.

* * *

**-Ink-**

Cozy and warm, that's how the world felt all around her. Amaya blinked and tried to focus. Color red fill her eyes and a salty fragrance reached her nostrils. The coziness became numbness and the warmth was fading into cold. Everything, cold and warm and feeling, was forgotten with a stab of pain. She felt breathless and tire, her lungs fighting for some oxygen and her body screaming for painkillers. Amaya closed her eyes again.

Finally, when her breath calmed down she opened her eyes. The redness of the world was just her blood dripping, slowly and painfully, down her forearm.

She tried to flex her fingers, but they were so numb and cold that she couldn't. She breathed in and rolled to her back. Fighting down her panic and regulating her breathing.

Her head was turned to the right side, looking at her arm. Three deep wounds covered her skin near the wrist. Maybe she should have gone to the medic after the mission. Now, the gashes were throbbing in pain and coloring her skin and sheets.

Red.

Crimson red.

Bloody crimson red.

Amaya looked up at the ceiling, spending some time trying to grab hold of her thoughts, trying to actually feel herself again. This was bad. She carefully stepped up after some moments. Her bare foot entered in contact with the cold floor, a small hiss escaped her lips. The cold made her alert, her thoughts finally becoming more coherent. A sigh became stuck into her throat.

Deciding to take a shower she walked to the bathroom carefully, taking care of her bloody skin and body. Amaya didn't need a mirror to know how she looked. Pale and haggard and lifeless. She tried to ignore it and turned on the shower, stripping and standing under the hot water. With the feeling of the warm water pouring against her skin she relaxed a little. The blood started dripping again making the water look pink.

She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, letting the water tickle over her body. Her fingers ran through the smooth skin of her arm and shoulder. Amaya closed her eyes, sighing. She put two fingers in the right side of her neck, in the exact point were a tattoo was. The skin didn't felt different in any way, but she knew… She knew that marked in her skin, in the bright red she seems to find so much, were scribbled the kanjis for hope.

**希望**

Hope was the only thing that kept her alive. She never gave up hopping. She hoped for hope, for there to be something else out there.

Amaya stood up slowly, washing the rest of the blood out of her skin and hair. Her fingers and hands trailed her skin, a scar here, smooth flesh, stitches of a past mission that needed to be removed, more tattoos in her left hand, her left hip and her right ankle, open wounds, bruises. The complex map of a ninja body, her ninja body, full of pain, hope and ink. She turned off the shower and wrapped herself into a towel. Her feet left water mark as she walked. It felt so unwind in that moment and she could actually enjoy not having anything to hide.

The girl was tempted to open the window of the room, but this village was full of perverts.

She froze and a shiver went down her spine when she heard a tap in the glass. Oh god…

* * *

I'm evil. Sort of… Anyway… Konahagakure the village of the pervs of doom. Seriously. O.o this is short and… well is lamely short and very descriptive, some things are important here. Next chapter is longer I guess.

-VD.


	4. Green tea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating: **T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender: **Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings. NaruHina, NejiTen and others.

**Warning: Contains own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read. **

**Note: **Oh yes, I was supposed to update yesterday, but I hadn't have the time to proofread this chapter and I was out all day. It's a long chapter by the way.

* * *

**-Green tea-**

Turning around, her hand firmly in the towel rim, Amaya gazed at the window. And ANBU with a bird mask with blue markings was outside. Suppressing more shivers, she went to the window and opened it, her hand still clutching her towel.

"Yes?" She was slightly uncomfortable. She didn't blushed and the ANBU had his mask on, so if he has blushing it was concealed, tough his posture looked slightly tensed.

"Ibiki-san wishes to speak to you." The girl sighed.

"Thank you. I don't think Ibiki-sama will receive me in a towel, I'll go to change. Wait for me please." The ANBU nodded and politely turn around. The blond girl went for her clothes. In essence it was plain and functional, noting too weir or too fancy like what she had seen other wore. Her shirt was grey and sleeveless. It had a round small neck and four pockets. She used a belt on her hip. She had grey pants with wrappings around the ankles and standard black ninja sandals. As complements, she had black leather fingerless gloves and around her neck a triangular piece of black clothe; something along the lines of a necklace or a scarf. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her head, the metal on the right side of her hair. The fabric was black and longer that normal, flowing with her hair. Finally, she also had a long black coat with long sleeves and high collar. She changed quickly, keeping her eyes in the man outside the window. When she finished she walked out of the apartment, knowing the ANBU will appear.

Together they jumped on the rooftops. Amaya's wet hair was flowing around her head and her wrist ached terribly. She winced when they finally stopped and jumped down on the street. The ANBU turned his head towards her. She nodded politely at him and walked towards the building. The brown wall had a dark brown plaque where the words 'Konoha Intelligence Division' were scribbled with dark paint. The ABNU nodded back at Amaya and retreated, leaving her alone. She sighed again. Why Ibiki-sama could not give her a day of rest? She walked the dark hallways quietly, not expecting to run into anyone. To her left a door opened and a man with long dull blond hair poked his head looking at the corridor. His eyes fell on Amaya and he smiled.

"Amaya-chan, what brings you here?" He said, opening the door fully and motioning her to come in. She nodded and went inside. There was a table with two cups of tea. Four chairs were placed around the table and on the right side of the room there was a counter, a stove with two burners and a fridge. A teapot was place on one of the burners. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you Inoichi-san. Ibiki-sama requested me, I am not aware of what he wants." She said, sitting on one of the chairs. In front of her a man with shoulder-length brown hair with two long bangs in the front. He was sitting with a cup of tea in front of him. Along with his hair, his forehead protector obscured his eyes. She smiled at him, nodding. "Shimon-san." The man smiled in return.

"Amaya-chan, didn't you return from a mission yesterday?" The girl nodded. Inoichi poured her the cup of tea, which she accepted gladly as she didn't had breakfast yet. Shimon shook his head. "Sleep? Food?" She nodded and then shook her head, smiling. It was Shimon's way of voicing his concern about her and his complains about the Team Leader. Inoichi frowned and Shimon shook his head.

"You skipped breakfast." The brown haired man appointed. Amaya raised the cup and sipped the tea.

"You are not on a diet, are you? My daughter does them all the time. More harm than good in my opinion." Amaya laughed and shook her head. Shimon laughed behind his cup.

"It's not that. I was getting out of the shower when the ANBU came with the message." She said taking another sip of the tea.

"Shower?" Shimon inquired.

"I don't think that Ibiki-sama would receive me in a towel." She said, amused. Inoichi spat his tea, soaking the table. Shimon laughed. Inoichi began spluttering in the background, while Amaya and Shimon sipped their teas.

"A towel, really?" Shimon mumbled to her. She took another sip of her tea.

"It's true and awkward." Shimon nodded a smile on his face. Inoichi turned to her.

"Awkward?" The Yamanaka asked. She nodded and his eyes went wide. "The ANBU saw you?!" She nodded again. Inoichi seated down again. "Chivalry is dead, because I'm guessing he didn't knock the door." Amaya and Shimon laughed.

"He knocked the window." Shimon laughed again and said.

"Seriously a window?" Amaya finished her tea and nodded. Inoichi sipped his, still shaking his head. "Who was?" Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"He was wearing a bird mask."

"Maybe he likes you." Shimon said. Amaya glared at him and Inoichi began laughing.

"Who likes who?" The three of them turned to the door. The officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force was standing there. Amaya stood up and bowed her head. Inoicho and Shimon nodded.

"Ibiki-sama" Amaya said brushing her hair out of her face. He glanced at her and then at the men, waiting for the answers.

"We were developing the theory that an ANBU has a crush in Amaya" Shimon said hiding a smile. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"It's that so." Ibiki sat down. Amaya went for the teapot and refilled the cups, also pouring one for Ibiki and then sitting down. The man looked at her. "So, do you think you have an admirer?" Amaya sipped her tea.

"No, it was probably bad timing." Inoichi shook his head and Shimon smiled. Ibiki looked at her.

"Explain." Amaya sighed.

"He probably knocked the door, but I was in the shower so to corroborate that I was there, he went to the window." She took another sip of the tea. "In that moment I came out of the shower and we happen to get in that situation." Ibikki took a sip of his tea. Inoiche then talked.

"But he knew the exact window to the bedroom." Ibikki looked at him. Amaya shook her head.

"Small and standard apartment, exactly the same as many other apartments in the area. Him knowing that it's not relevant." She said. Shimon frowned and placed his teacup down.

"Then we'll have to assume that you theory is right." Ibikki said and sipped his tea again. "But, I didn't call her here to have tea and discussed her popularity with men." Amaya snorted quietly. Ibikki placed down the teacup and stood up. The blond girl followed him, nodding to Inoichi and Shimon with a small smile in her face.

Ibikki walked out of the room and into the corridor, Amaya struggling to keep in pace with him. She was short and her strides were considerably smaller than Ibikki's. He suddenly stopped and so did her, some steps behind him.

"Kid, stop it." She looked up at him, all sings of cheerfulness gone from her face. "I noticed it. You flinch with every sudden movement of your right hand." Amaya looked down at her hands.

"That bad?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes. Stop it. Go, find some real treatment and eat. I don't need you dying." He said sternly

"I did not knew you care." She said, almost teasing. Ibikki smirked.

"I'm Team Leader, am I?" Amaya smiled and walked next to Ibikki. "Now kid, go and update the information you collected in your last mission." The blond girl groaned.

"I thought that you said that I should go and get treatment." Ibikki's smirk became wicked.

"Oh, yes. But you are left-handed aren't you?" Amaya glared at him and continued walking. "Kid, what you did for Inoichi and Shimon…" She turned around, a sad smile in her lips.

"I know, it was so tense and… orange. I had to cheer them up."

* * *

I love green tea, like both the chapter and the drink. I normally write and draw drinking water and/or green tea. First of all, there's a description of how Amaya's clothes are. The shirt is a sleeveless and more girly looking version of the suit the Intelligence Division use. The coat and pants are the same than the rest of the division. I'll probably do a drawing of her on the next days. Second, Amaya also likes green tea (the only thing we have in common by the way), maybe (if a do a data book page) that'll be her favorite food (or drink…). Third, Ibiki's hobby is suggestive interrogation, which are questions that suggest the information that the questioner is looking for. The conversation they had contains some suggestive interrogation, also I think that as part of the Intelligence Division part of their training is to revise information, test out theories and discard them, like training for the mind and the perception. And last of all, she didn't try to kill herself or anything, she didn't get any treatment for the wound she received on the mission, preferring to do it herself. That's all.

-VD.


	5. Colors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating:** T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender:** Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings. NaruHina, NejiTen and others.

**Warning: Contains Own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read.**

**Note: **I'm dedicating this whole day to write. I'm advancing with the 11th chapter of 'Horizon' and continuing to struggle with 'If you assume' and jot down plot ideas and original-non-fanfiction character and stories. *u*

Also, someone faved and someone followed this story. Thank you.

* * *

**-Colors-**

She ran.

She had to run.

She had to keep running.

Amaya jumped from the building. Her foot landed on some pipes that collapsed and she went down, crashing towards the street. She rolled down of the way, seconds later the pipes fell with a loud metal racket. The blond girl stood up and began running down the empty street. She was not dressed in her ninja attire but in civil clothes, black pants and long sleeved cream shirt. It was dark, there was new moon and the stars were veiled behind the clouds. She ducked into a narrow street and collapsed behind a dumpster. She curled into a ball, trying to keep hidden, drawing short and frantic pants. Footsteps were coming closed. Amaya covered her mouth with her hand, muting her ragged breath. The footsteps were now closer.

"She's not here. Let's go." The footsteps turned around and became faint. Amaya uncovered her mouth and began panting for breath. She slumped took a deep breath and carefully looked around the dumpster. The street was empty. She stood up and a sigh escaped from her lips.

Suddenly, she drop to the floor and turned around. A sword cut the air where her head had been before. Her eyes went wide and quickly jumped back. Five needles flew from her hand. Then man blocked them with his sword.

"It won't be that easy girl." He said smugly. "Believe me, you caught me once, you won't do it twice." She sighed.

"I don't desire to capture you two times." The man frowned. Amaya pulled her fingers and the needles pulled back, entangling the wires to which they were attached around the man. She pulled them, tightening. The man panicked for a split second and then he began laughing.

"It won't be easy, I said." His middle finger struck one of the wires and it began to tremble. She dropped the end of the wires before they became dust. She looked down at the residues.

"Making an object vibrate until it collapses." She stated still looking down.

"Exactly, that's my jutsu and once I get you… you'll be nothing girl." She snorted and shook her head.

"I already knew that and a lot of other things." She said. More needles flow from her fingers. The man jumped backwards. Amaya used her other hand to throw more needles. The man deflected them and charged against Amaya. With a metal crash the sword was stopped few inches from Amaya's face, her left hand holding a small metal fan. With a swift movement she opened the fan and made the sword slip. Her other hand reached towards the man, who jumped backwards. He smirked and gripped his swords. Amaya shook her head, smirking. The man looked down and saw an explosive tag placed in his left hip. His eyes widen and the explosion went off. Amaya watched the corpse in the ground. She walked to it and placed a hand on the man neck. Confirming he was dead she sat on the ground, next to him. She paced both hands in the man's remains of torso and sighed. "_Katon: Oneiric fire_".

"Look what we found." Amaya turned her head towards the source of the sound. Two ninjas were in the entrance of the alley. Amaya narrowed her eyes. Right, she had heard footsteps. Footsteps, in plural. Kunai knifes flew en her direction, she crawled backwards avoiding them and lifted herself to her knees, throwing another set of needles in their direction. The needles were easily deflected, she used that time to stand to her feet. One ninja dashed towards her a kunai in his hand. She took her fan and blocked the attack. The ninja attacked again and she kept blocking the kunai. The other ninja came to her, aiming a kick to her stomach. She jumped sideways to avoid it, the first ninja slashed at her again. She quickly ducked. The second ninja kicked her under her feet, making her loose her balance. She stumbled and tripped backwards.

The kunai of the first ninja flew and gazed her in the left check. Amaya pirouetted, landing in her hands and jumping backwards. Needles flew from her hands in mid jump. She landed in her feet, throwing a new wave of needles. The ninjas jumped and attacked. One of them aimed at her heart and the other attempted to throw her out of balance again. She blocked the kunai with her open fan and jumped above the men, describing an arc. She placed a hand on the shoulder of the man with the kunai and murmured _"Raiton: Oneiric lighting." _With her other hand she threw the fan. It spun and scraped the head of the other ninja. Amaya landed in her feet.

The ninja with the kunai drop to the ground. The other one jumped towards Amaya and began throwing kicks and punches. She dodged them, her breathing coming out in short gasps. The man hit her with round-kick and threw her against the wall. She groaned in pain and her fan slide away from her reach. Next to her was the corpse of the first ninja. The man walked towards her menacingly.

"This is the end girly." He was smirking. Taking a glance at her he licked his lips. Amaya mentally shuddered thinking about the man's train of thoughts.

The man suddenly stopped. His face paled and his eyes became wide. Horror was taking hold of him. He started shaking and a kunai fell from his hand, the metal clash ringing in the empty night.

"So, you have notice." Amaya said. She sat more comfortably against the wall, her head resting in the cold concrete. She took the time to catch her breath. The man ripped his eyes from the corpse and looked at her, his lips tight and his eyes moving frantically. The corpse was half burned to ashes and the heat continued to expand on the body. There was no flame. He was burning from inside-out. "Nature transformation: Oneiric Elements. Everything can give life or take it." She said, her eyes wondering to the other body. The ninja was dead in the ground. The only one alive looked at his companions. "They are dead. Died from inside-out." Slowly, using the wall as a support she stood up. "However, you are not facing that destiny." She straightened up and the man took a step back, shaking.

"I thing you have realized, I don't excel in Taijutsu been too weak, nor do I posses lethal weapons. And I know a very short amount of Ninjutsus." Amaya raised her left hand to her chest, her index and middle finger up. "I'm a member of the Konohagukare Intelligence Division, Torture and Interrogation Force and a Genjutsu user. You have been under my illusion since long ago." The man turned around, attempting to runaway and Amaya murmured. "_Genjutsu: Release of Color Purple_" The man stopped and dropped to his knees. Amaya walked to him and glanced quickly. His skin was pale, he was sweating, his mouth opened in silent screams and his eyes had become purple. Amaya sighed and closed her eyes. Purple, the color of terror, horror and fear. Purple as nightmares and spirits. She walked to the man and kneel in front of him. Placing her hands on his chest she murmured. _"Raiton: Oneiric lighting."_ The man's eyes went wide and he then collapsed forward, falling on the ground next to Amaya. She looked at the sky, it was softly becoming grey instead of black. Morning was coming. Her eyes widen and she quickly stood up, ready to leave.

Suddenly Amaya gasped and spun around her hair whipping behind her. Her hands flew over her abdomen, blood leaking between her fingers. A hand sneaked to the back of her head and tangled in her hair, pulling her forwards.

"Can't leave the boys to do the work, they always mess up." A voice said in her ear, plump and slick lips almost caressing her ear. Amaya glanced up to see the face of the kunoichi that held her close. Her sword had slashed Amaya in the abdomen. The blond girl coughed and tried to pull away. The other woman pulled her hair and the blond winced. "Let's finish." Amaya was shoved to the ground. The blood soaked her hands and the breath was knocked from her lungs. She tried to lift herself from the ground, her fan was not far away. A foot was roughly shoved into her back, pushing her down again. A groan escaped her pale lips. Amaya pulled one hand from beneath her trying to grab her fan. The sword pierced her hand. She bit her lip. "Oh no. We don't want that, don't we?"

"Tch. Speak for yourself, I'll really like my fan back." Amaya groaned back, her eyes glanced at the sky. It was becoming almost pearl like color. The woman was dressed in black clothes. Her hair was teal colored. She pulled the katana from Amaya's hand, who just bit her lip and suppress a whimper.

"I'll give you credit, they train them well. Now, scream and die!" She raised the weapon to kill. Amaya eyes were fixed into the sky. A thought briefly passed her head. That's how it will be then. It was somehow sad.

.

_"Juken:_ _Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." _A voice said from behind the woman and she fell to the ground. Amaya curled and her eyes went towards the sound. Her vision was becoming fuzzy and her fingers were numb, probably cold. She hastily made two figures. All in brown, cream, white and black. She closed her eyes and sighed. Those were pleasant colors. The two figures rushed to her side.

"Hey, stay awake. We'll help you." She opened one of her eyes and managed to focus on a pairs of eyes, soft brown, and the Konoha hitai-ate. Her grey eyes closed again and she nodded weakly. Passing out shortly after.

* * *

I know you can guess who came to save her. n.n I like them, and from now on we might see more of the Konoha 11. I think. Hahaha. Anyway, I kind of liked the fight sequence, Amaya is all about jumps, twists and dodges. But she sucks at Taijutsu, she is just somehow fast.

-VD.


	6. Hospital visits

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating:**T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender:** Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings. NaruHina, NejiTen and others.

**Warning: **Contains Own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read.

**Note:** I missed last week update. I really don't know what happened, when I realized that I had to update it was Wednesday already. So, two chapters today to make it up.

* * *

**-Hospital visits-**

_-She was laughing. The trees were of a bright green and the sky was so blue. She was happy, birds flew around her and she wanted to fly to. Then she fell. Did she fell from a tree? Was she on a tree? She was crying. Was she? She was not falling. She was running. There was a light there, maybe she could go? Pain, so much pain. Why nobody helped her? She cried.- _

Amaya rose to a sitting position. The white sheets pooling on her waist. She was sweating and panting for air. The world became unfocused. The bitter taste of bile raised up in her throat. She covered her mouth whit her hand and took a deep breath, attempting to calm down her stomach. No success. She leaned to the right and a gagging sound left her lips as red blood poured into the ground. Not so graceful. She moaned, overcome with dizzy, one of her hands covering her mouth and the other clutching the metal bars of the headboard.

Suddenly two hands were placed at her shoulders preventing her from falling. But there still wasn't enough. She was too weak. She became limp and fell into the arms of someone. That someone was not prepare to catch her, and thus he, or she, fell backwards whit the blond girl on top. Not so graceful, again. A few seconds passed. Amaya just laid there, curled in the chest of a boy, because yes, she had realized by now it was a boy. Too weak to move and still dizzy. The boy had his arms around her body, holding her softly. Amaya eyes were shut tightly. She opened them slowly, blinking repeatedly trying to focus. She pushed herself up to a more sitting position. The boy followed her and sat. Cradling her in his lap, his hands around her body, keeping her stable. They stare at each other, awkward and surprised. A soft pink tinge appeared on the girl's cheeks.

Awkward.

So awkward.

They sat there in silence for a while. Close enough for their breaths to mingle. Amaya looked at the color of his eyes. Was it a happy color? It was just nice.

"Are you alright?" He broke the silence. She took a cautious look up to his face and nodded softly.

"I apologized for…" Amaya said softly and carefully. "…the situation. I should not be this troublesome."

"You are not." He said plainly. Amaya tried to nod but she was frozen in her place. She took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she held herself in place fighting the urge to curl into the embrace. Slowly, she disentangled herself and tried to stand up. She fell to her knees again, coughing. She felt nauseous and she covered her mouth again. The boy knelt in front of her and pulled her up. His right hand traveled up towards her arm and held her by the elbow, his other hand in her lower back. He softly guided her back to the bed. She lied there curling and burying herself in the soft mattress.

"Why are you here?" He looked at her thinking about the question. Minutes pass as she just looked at his eyes.

"I came to see you."

Her heart was beating like a hummingbird's heart. She was so confused. Nothing was normal, the world was spinning faster and faster whit every second, she could not breathe. Choking with her words she asked. "Why…?"

"Don't you know?" The answered was so plain. And of course, she didn't. She didn't know. Her throat closed painfully and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I..." He made a pause after that and then turned around and walked out of the door.

Her eyes opened quickly and lingered in the closed door. Confused. Angry. Suddenly she was laughing. And then the laughter turned into tears. She pulled her legs to her body and buried her head between her legs and the sheets. Salty tears soaked her face and ended in the sheets and pillow. She choked a sob. Pain filled her body. She was crying harder whit each passing heartbeat. She was falling and falling and the sobs were more and more desperate.

"Naze?" her voice was so strangled and pained. She was fighting the urge to scream. She bit down her lip until blood came and she could taste the coppery blood and the salty tears.

Amaya wanted to pass out again. To fall apart and get rid of the confusion. She did not want to fight anymore.

* * *

'Naze' means 'why' She questioning life and her existence. Someone, who she was supposed to remember, went to visit her but she could not recall him or why he was there. And that makes her frustrated (ending on hysterics).

Sometimes I feel this story is progressing really slowly, other times I like that is taking time.

-VD.


	7. Blank puzzles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto' and I'm not making any profit out of this story.

**-Horizon-**

**Summary:** Life is a cycle. After a nightmare you wake up and day will come, then the sunset and dark and nightmares. Sometimes, you'll find yourself gazing out there to find something (anything) and you just hope, hope with all your heart, that you'll find it.

**Rating:**T for cursing, blood and suggestive themes.

**Gender:**Adventure – Drama – Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Family – Humor - General

**Pairings: **Multiple pairings. NaruHina, NejiTen and others.

**Warning: Contains Own characters (OCs). May contain yaoi and/or yuri couples, don't like don't read.**

* * *

**-Blank puzzles-**

The alarms awoke them at 4:15 am. Stretching and yawing they had opened their green eyes. And the two of them flopped back to the bed, not really wanting to wake up. The alarm clocks went off at 4:30, this time more noisily and annoying. One of the two devices was hurled towards the wall, smashing into pieces. Almost crawling, they went to the bathroom. The shower was soon filled whit steam and hot water. One of them was humming and applying lavender scented shampoo. The other still yawing and covered in strawberry shampoo. Turning off the water tap and wrapping their bodies in fluffy towels they went back to the bedrooms. Long, bright, blond and lavender-smelling hair was neatly pulled in a high ponytail. One of the pair of green eyes was outlined with soft brown eyeliner and black mascara. Both of them dressed in the same white uniforms. A quick breakfast, a kiss in their mothers (who were more sleep than awake) cheeks and they were out on the streets.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno arrived at the same time at the 'Konoha Hospital' blue gate. The clock was near five am. They locked eyes, sparks flying between them. Narrowing their eyes they began walking, not breaking their eye contact. They reached the nurse station, where a scary looking woman held in her arms a stack of folders. Still glaring at each other they began grabbing the folder and placing them in one arm. Both of them grasped the last folder.

"Let go, Ino-pig!"

"In your dreams forehead girl!"

The dark aura spread around them. The folders they had in their arms flung around the room. Ino and Sakura both grabbed the folder whit both hands, pulling it. The Head Nurse loomed over them. Her presence even more scary than the two angry teenagers. Both of them froze in their place, their hands still clutching the folder. Slowly their turned their head towards the woman. The vein in the Head Nurse's forehead was popping.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The teenagers flinched and opened their mouth trying to explain. "YOU MADE A MESS AND SCARED THE REST OF THE STAFF!" Ino and Sakura looked around the room. The files and the papers were scatter around the floor, the medical checkups, laboratory analysis, photos and certificates were all mixed up around the floor. Two nurses were in a corner, looking pale and holding each other for dear life. The girls sweat dropped. "You are going to clean this mess, and when you finish you'll go and check that patient." She said, pointing to the folder the girls were still holding. "Together. No excuses. Now go!" they nodded and began grabbing files and papers.

Finally the folders were neatly placed on the desk again. Ino sighed. The clock was near 9:30, they had to re-organize all the files again. It took so long. Sakura had a serious expression on her face while she placed the last file in the desk. Ino sighed again. Sakura had that expression again, the expression of determination. She always has it, every since they were 13, every since **they** had left. Now, with 15, almost 16, and two years away from the incident the expression was becoming firmer and firmer. And sometimes Ino noticed that Sakura was tired, even exhausted. Ino just knew, she was her best friend after all. Sakura missed her team. They should be here, but they weren't. Ino would ask herself quietly where were the boys, why did they left Sakura? But no one answered and Sakura seemed more tired every day. So Ino tried to help and would often invite Sakura, convince Hinata and dragged Tenten out for a girl's night out, that often was a girl's lunch out- And in the hospital they'll both work hard, Ino kept alive their friendly competitions to distract her. She sighed internally.

"Hey forehead girl" Ino said placing a hand in her hip and leaning into the counter. The pink hair girl looked at her, a frown setting in her face. "Let's see who our patient is, 'kay?" Sakura nodded and took the folder. Her expression became confused as she looked inside.

"Eh… this looks so weir…" Sakura said. Ino stood upright and looked over the shoulder of Sakura. "It looks like an ANBU file" Ino's eyes turned towards her friend.

"You had an ANBU as a patient?" She asked incredulous.

"Hai… but look at this!" She said motioning towards the folder.

The card was almost empty. It had a photo, a name and the date of birth. There wasn't even a last name. Everything else was blank. No clan or family, the 'contact' space didn't have a name. But more confusing was the spaces and words covered whit dark ink. The ninja rank, the date of graduation, the type of chakra, the squad, everything was covered. There was nothing, making it nobody. The kunoichis frowned.

"Yes, it's… well nothing." Ino complained. Sakura nodded.

"It's not an ANBU" Green eyes locked. The blond rose an eyebrow, confused. "It has a name and a photo not a codename and a mask" both of them looked at the file again and sighed. They had nothing to work from. Ino leaned back into the counter and let out another sigh. Sakura was looking at the file again, reading it quickly and muttering under her breath.

"…a torso wound and one on the hand… first visit to the hospital… 14 years old… mission injury… stayed overnight… no complications… blood loss…" She began walking down the hallway. Ino hurried to catch up with her. The hospital was now filled whit nurses, doctors, patients and families. It was bursting with activity and noise.

The room they were heading was 197. A private room they noticed. Sakura went for the door handle when Ino interrupt her. She shook her head and knocked the door softly. A voice answered shortly allowing them to enter. Ino opened the door and step in, at the same time that Sakura. The two girls were stuck at the doorframe. Glaring at each other, they tried to move, twisting and pushing their way inside the room. They squeezed out and fell into the floor.

"Excuse me, is everything right?" A soft voice called them. Sakura and Ino looked up towards the bed and quickly jumped towards their feet. Apologizing and smiling. The room was private, yes but really small. There was a bed, next to it a bedside table and on the other wall a cabinet. There was also a window. A pale girl with gray eyes and pale blond hair was sitting on the bed, next to the window. Amaya had been gazing outside before the two medics came to her room and was now gazing at them patiently.

"Hi, you are Amaya-chan right?" Ino said, taking the folder from Sakura's hands. Amaya nodded softly and looked at the blond girl. "Kay, my name is Ino Yamanaka and the one there is Sakura Haruno." The grey eyes glanced towards the pink hair girl, who waved cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." Amaya said bowing her head. Sakura walked towards her.

"Let's take a look at your injuries." Sakura said. Amaya nodded again and placed her bare feet on the floor. Carefully she lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach and the bandages that covered it. Sakura looked at the bandage and carefully poked the body. "It seems ok, there's no bleeding. Does it hurt?" Amaya looked at Sakura briefly before answering.

"No Sakura-san." Her voice even and soft. Sakura nodded approvingly and then pointed to her hand. "And that? I don't seen any bleeding." Amaya nodded and lift her hand for Sakura. The pink hair girl carefully re-wrapped the hand of Amaya after cheeking the wound, which was slowly healing. Sakura made Amaya flex her fingers, the blond 'tch' sound of discomfort. "You might want to take it easy, we had to reconnect some muscular tissue and mend the bones that connect two of your fingers. Is this your main hand?" Amaya nodded at that and Sakura made a noise with her tough. "Sorry, just take it easy to avoid more damage." Amaya sighed and nodded. Ino appeared next to Sakura.

"Amaya-chan your patient card is missing a lot of details we need to fill them out. Do you mind?" Amya shook her head and both medics smiled. "First height and weight." The blond said cheerfully, guiding Amaya out of the room, Sakura right behind them. The hallways were green and grey and somehow light. The three of them dressed in white clothes, hospital white. White and clean and so sterile. Amaya was looking ahead, waiting for the hallways to open and listening Ino and Sakura chatting of different and outside and everyone together.

Soon, they reached a small clinic. Still white and clean. Ino was looking at Amaya carefully. The empty spaces and the cross out information was the beginning, it made them wonder who she was. Seeing her didn't help them, at all. She was pale and young, polite, awkward and almost fragile. But she couldn't be fragile knowing it was the first time she was in the hospital. Ino absentmindedly scribbled the information Sakura told her, 154 centimeters, 44 kilograms (she was thin, need to ask her how), AB blood type, no allergies and no diseases. And that was all.

"So… who do we put on the 'contact in case emergency'?" Sakura asked. Amaya looked at her and sighed.

"No person." Sakura was surprised by the answer. Ino frowned.

"You are alone?" The blond asked. The pale girl nodded. "You live by yourself?" she nodded again. "Do you have a team?" The youngest now sighed and kept quiet and still. "What you normally do? Training and missions?" Amaya nodded "Do you do something aside from the missions?" Amaya shook her head. "Dear kami, ever kissed a boy or been on a date?" Amaya looked at her amused and shook her head.

"No. Why would I? I am fine with solitude and shinobi ways." She stated with a small smirk in her lips. Ino shook her head dramatically.

"No way! You need to get out and live!" Sakura laughed at the exchanged between the two blonds. Ino hit her hand with her fist, a determinate fire in her eyes. "I know! We got a girl's lunch out today, come with us! We'll introduce you to the rest!" She said exited. Sakura smiled brightly.

"I'll consider it an option, but I'm still on the hospital." Amaya said between amused and wary.

"Oh! Don't worry! You are fine. We are medic ninjas after all." She said and Sakura nodded. Amaya blinked. What did just happen? Ino and Sakura continued chatting about outside, of alive days and warm days, and Amaya just looked out of the window.


End file.
